Meeting Vitani
by Vitani Black X
Summary: Skulduggery and co. meet a unusaul girl who becomes an friend to them all. but whats she after?
1. Chapter 1 Vitani Black

Meeting Vitani

Chapter One

Valkyrie's breath rose in a cloud in front of her. _Why did have to be so cold?_ Valkyrie thought angrily. She gulped and rubbed her arms but she daren't make a fire. There was a sound of anger and Valkyrie saw Tanith being dragged along by a beefy guy dressed like a bouncer. Ghastly followed, being forced at gunpoint.

Only Fletcher, Skulduggery and Valkyrie remained. Swallowing her fear she ran behind the large amount of boxes that she was hidden behind. Trust a criminal to pick a warehouse full of boxes. She climbed onto one and then another. She got to the last one and peeked over. Skulduggery, Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly stood with their backs against a row of boxes.

Two men held Taniths' sword while the other was crushing Skulduggerys' gun with his meaty hands. Someone laughed coldly. Valkyrie spotted the bad guy. Augustus Black. He was tall, lean and pale. He looked like Severus Snape but with a smaller nose. He began to monologue.

Tanith, Ghastly and Fletcher eye-rolled simultaneously. Skulduggery mentally eye-rolled. Valkyrie almost laughed. Then there was a bang, a manic burst of laughter and all of the meaty men were tied up. Augustus paused.

"Black," He hissed. Then he was lying on his back, a knee-high, high-heeled boot pinning him down. The owner of the boot was grinning. She had her hands in her white short pockets. Her t-shirt was bright red with hazard written on it in bold yellow lettering. Her coat was like Valkyries', black three-quarter length. On her head was a silk top hat. Her hair was so brown it was almost black and when she turned to look up at Valkyrie her eyes were impossibly green.

"You can come down Miss Cain," She said. She had an English accent. Valkyrie jumped off the boxes. Like everyone else she was staring at this weird girl. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Vitani Jane Black, elemental, neighbourhood psycho and general nutter at your service," She said, tipping her top hat to the stunned crowd. Augustus was infuriated.

"How dare you Black? How dare you ruin my plans? How... How?" He shouted. He was cut short by Vitani kicking him with her boot. "Argh ow! I think she's broken my jaw," He moaned.

"Unfortunately not you can still talk," Vitani snapped. Augustus shut up.

"Wait," Fletcher said, "His last name is Black and so is yours. Are you brother and sister?" Vitani looked worried.

"Do I really look that terrible?" she asked, "Because I'm not related to this thing." She gestured to Augustus. "I mean," she continued, "what evil villain calls himself Augustus? I mean Serpine, Lord Vile and Baron Vengeance were at least evil sounding. This is just pathetic. Anyway." He produced a rope from her pocket and tied Augustus up with it.

"Well," She said," Here you go." She passed Skulduggery the rope like it was a leash. And with that she turned and walked away into the maze of boxes.


	2. Chapter 2 Sticky String

Chapter Two

Vitani Black hadn't been seen for over a week and Valkyrie was sort of worried. True this woman was mad but Valkyrie couldn't help wanting to know more about her. Fletcher had been no help, insisting that she was just another fruitcake.

"Honestly she even called herself a general nutter," Fletcher said through a mouthful of chocolate cake. Tanith wrinkled her nose. All three of them were hanging out the mansion. Valkyrie looked at Tanith, who winked and produced a sticky-string can.

"Fletcher," Tanith said innocently.

"Hmm," Fletcher replied looking up and receiving a face full of sticky-string of varying colours. Valkyrie and Tanith laughed, clutching their stomachs while Fletcher fought with the string, desperately trying to pull it off and succeeding in falling off his chair onto the well placed bucket of water below.

DING DONG! Valkyrie, still giggling, went to answer the door. Vitani Black stood there in, leaning on a parasol.

"Hello Valkyrie can I come in? Or would you prefer I stood out here? I think rain's coming," Vitani said, looking up at the perfectly blue sky. Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

"Er... sure come in." Valkyrie stepped back to let Vitani in. She stepped over the threshold and then the rain began to pour.

"Told you so," Vitani said airily, "Now is that chocolate cake I smell?" Vitani proceeded into the kitchen to find a thoroughly hysterical Tanith and Fletcher who was rolling around on the floor with a bucket on his bottom and sticky-string attached limpet like to his face. Valkyrie appeared behind Vitani and cracked up.

Vitani rolled her eyes and walked over to Fletcher, her boots clicking on the kitchen floor. She held Fletcher down with one hand and pulled the bucket off of him. Using her foot Vitani rolled Fletcher over. Examining his face she pulled a pair of scissors from her coat pocket.

"Afraid this is super-strength-impossible-to-get-off-sticky-string," Vitani said sighing, then she winked at Valkyrie and Tanith, "We'll have to cut your face off." She open and shut the scissors for effect.

"What? NO. I like my face," Fletcher cried, still wrestling with the string.

"It won't hurt. At least I don't think it will. I've never done this before," Vitani said shrugging her shoulders. Fletcher screamed and scrambled up. While he was doing so Vitani grabbed the string. Panicking Fletcher ran the other way and the string was ripped off his face.

"Argh," Fletcher shouted. All three girls laughed. Fletcher glared at them while he rubbed his ruby red cheeks.

"Joking aside," Vitani said, suddenly serious, "I need the whole gang here. I'm in need of some serious crime-busting help."


End file.
